<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Need/一墙之隔 by jiamulynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325199">What You Need/一墙之隔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn'>jiamulynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Greatest Showman (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Song: The Other Side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“今天早晨我睁开眼睛，竟然感觉到幸福。一定是因为这份工作。”         (《疑犯追踪》)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Need/一墙之隔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>菲利普·卡莱尔在熟悉的香氛气味中睁开眼睛。房间里照例只有他一个人，呼吸声在耳边回荡。他坐起身，感到身上发冷。卡莱尔侧身下床，柔软的地毯稳稳地把他接住。他拉开窗帘，窗外的景色因为玻璃上的霜花而朦朦胧胧的，但即使没有结霜，他也只能看到一片无垠的素白。卡莱尔留恋地看着这片颜色，知道不久以后就会有佣人把庭院打扫得干干净净。</p><p>这是今年的第一场雪。</p><p>被口腔加热过的空气为玻璃架上画板，卡莱尔抬起手，指尖在水珠之间穿行而过。</p><p>房门毫无预兆地被敲响。</p><p>卡莱尔几乎被吓得一颤，手指触电般离开了玻璃。</p><p>“请进。”一边回身应着一边反手抹掉了那朵还没成型的雪花。</p><p>“早餐已经备好了，少爷。”即使女佣低着头，根本没有胆量与他或者他的雪花对视。</p><p>“我知道了。谢谢你。”</p><p>门被轻轻合上。卡莱尔独自穿衣梳洗，由于太过熟稔，几乎是一瞬间就已套进了阶级分明的华丽服装。他最后检查了袖口也毫无褶皱，抬起头便迎上先祖的目光。走廊里金属打造的画框纹理细腻，框住一副又一副的祖先画像。画师关于透视的技法超群，于是一位又一位他认识与不认识的卡莱尔凝视着他，冷漠而耐心地等待着，就像猫看着注定会到手、却还在垂死挣扎的灰色老鼠。真正继承了财富与名匾以后，菲利普·卡莱尔也会成为框里的一员，用相似的寂寥眼神凝视下一个小卡莱尔每一个打开房门的清晨。</p><p>菲利普·卡莱尔躲过那些眼神，一如既往以优雅姿态转下阶梯去厅堂用餐。席间一片寂静，只有极细微的刀叉碰撞与更细微的咀嚼声。卡莱尔低头看着精致碗碟里的奶油浓汤，计算着多少次抬勺才能把它无声地喝干净，这顿早餐又需要吃多久。</p><p>至少要十分钟。他大可以放下刀叉，却不能先于父亲母亲离席。他确信自己会在这十分钟结束以前窒息而死。卡莱尔悄悄闭住气。一秒、两秒、三秒——</p><p>喉咙最先开始不适，接下来是胸腔绵延到腹腔的窒息感，太阳穴猛烈跳动，他开始感觉到眼前发黑。卡莱尔轻飘飘地放下餐具，刀叉与餐盘分享一个轻柔的吻。然而神经中枢比他更适应这种生活，自主呼吸倏然重启，他还是没能逃离这一切。</p><p>“今天晚上，你的那些演出结束以前，记得和我一起出席附近的宴会。”母亲的声音疏离地响起来。她从来不赞成菲利普做的一切，戏剧被称为骗人的把戏被不屑一顾，直到赫赫有名的斐勒一家也出现在了观众席。</p><p>“是的，母亲。”他别无选择。</p><p>他自然不是别无选择。偶尔的违逆会因为展示了主见而更受到认可。卡莱尔家族的继承人不能只是个唯唯诺诺的平庸之徒。</p><p>但他知道这场宴会还邀请了一位不受欢迎的嘉宾。与其邀请，更像是他们一家人主动发来了“我将前往”的预告函。于是屋主为了保住自己的颜面，不得不再拿一张烫金卡纸，以花体绣下巴纳姆的名字。</p><p>巴纳姆，马戏团那个。卡莱尔知道他。</p><p>噢不，他当然没有去过巴纳姆美国博物馆。他只是以常服长久等待在侧门出口，演出开始之时这里总是空空荡荡。他在这个隐蔽的位置看着今日的门票从第一张卖到最后一张，大衣口袋里的那两枚硬币被攥得潮湿，而售票窗口也挂上了售罄的木板。举着钱的人们失望地四散，卡莱尔则猛地松开手，如释重负般长出一口气。</p><p>该回去了。他对自己说。一墙之隔的是下等人才喜欢的骗术表演，这个地方的任何一粒尘埃都与卡莱尔这个名字格格不入。</p><p>但是——</p><p>他闭着眼，听着里面如潮的惊呼和掌声。粗糙而杂乱的音乐。笑声。</p><p>笑声。</p><p>卡莱尔逃跑一般离开，钻回属于他的上流社会，挽着母亲出入纽约的大小宴席。在那些高贵女人们顶着高得奇异的帽子互相交谈的时候妥帖地微笑。</p><p>酒喝空了。卡莱尔在侍应生经过的时候放下空杯，手里端上另外一杯香槟酒。这杯应该至少可以让他度过接下来十分钟的微笑折磨——</p><p>卡莱尔抬起头，目光穿过人群落在另一双眼睛里。</p><p>他从没见过巴纳姆，但他知道自己无比确定那就是他。真诚又火热的眼睛紧紧地将他捕捉，仅仅是与他对视了一秒，巴纳姆眼睛里的火光就已经把他烫个正着。那一秒钟里他看到了太多的野心与孤注一掷、太多的欲望与永不餮足，卡莱尔的反义词，怪异的代言者，仅仅是一个带着好奇的打量就已经在他心里种回了一丝希望。对卡莱尔来说最危险的东西。他已经被若有若无的希望折磨了二十多年，却从不知道何时才能得救。</p><p>卡莱尔近乎慌乱地移开视线，用以掩饰紧张的酒精十秒钟之内又被喝了干净。母亲在旁边不引人注意地清了清嗓子。卡莱尔沮丧地盯着手里的空杯，寄希望于侍应生会在短时间内再度经过这里。</p><p>而他再抬起头的时候，巴纳姆已经无影无踪。</p><p>宴席结束的时候他的戏剧也接近了尾声。卡莱尔倚在剧院门口不远处的台阶横栏上，羊绒的大衣忠实地为他格挡积雪的温度。他远远看着走出剧场的观众，从盛装的上流阶层到把自己套进正装里的普通民众，这是人人都会喜欢的艺术。尽管听不清人们的评论，但仅仅看见自己的剧本在人们脸上激起了一丝波澜也让他得到一丝慰藉。他耐心地吸食每一个人波动的情绪，试图剥离那些逢场作戏，分辨有多少属于真正的快乐。</p><p>“菲利普·卡莱尔先生。”</p><p>一墙之隔的声音。卡莱尔转过身，冷空气使他眼角发红。</p><p>“我是P.T.巴纳姆，马戏团那个。”</p><p>菲利普紧紧地压抑着微笑，感到一阵一阵令人作呕的绝望。</p><p>“当然了，我知道您。”</p><p> </p><p>菲利普有一个始终没能被纠正的陋习：他在紧张的时候会想喝点什么。身边有水就喝水，有酒也喝酒。</p><p>他现在坐在一个清净的吧台边上，面前是令人眼花缭乱的各色酒瓶。</p><p>我会把他们都喝完。菲利普悲哀地想着，我会把他们全都打碎，在玻璃落地的声音停止以前就把他们全部喝完。</p><p>“我需要进入上流社会，我得从更高级的艺术出发——”</p><p>巴纳姆还在冠冕堂皇。</p><p>“你根本不知道那有多令人窒息。”菲利普低声道，言语伴着又一杯酒水吞回去。</p><p>“那何不加入我们？”</p><p>巴纳姆终于停止了绕圈子，酒杯清脆地磕在桌子上，菲利普连着心尖也是一颤。</p><p>“和我走吧。”马戏团团长侧倚着吧台诱惑他。</p><p>为什么是我？他又喝下一杯酒。</p><p>“我想你还没明白。仅仅是和你往来这件事就足以击垮我的名声。”他说。</p><p>“可不止如此，你会需要付出一切。不过，”巴纳姆对他一笑，他怎么做到的？嘴角上抬几度，露出多少牙齿合适？里面需要几分快乐几分真诚？</p><p>“——你同时也成为了一个自由的人。”</p><p>菲利普因为这个词又喝了一杯。大尾巴狼敏锐地捕捉到了他的痛点，开始毫不留情地展开攻势。太多的词语从伶牙俐齿中鱼贯而出，碎片撞击脑壳深入骨髓。</p><p>我可以让你自由。离开这一切。自由的另一个世界。牢笼的钥匙。自由飞翔。真正的生活。自由和梦想。击碎的高墙。另一个世界。另一个世界。</p><p>另一个世界。</p><p>巴纳姆每说一遍他都要喝一杯酒。喉咙里火烧火燎，脑子早已不甚清明。这个过于疯狂的夜晚留给他的记忆实在寥寥，他只能依稀想起自己曾试图离开，也曾反驳说他有多喜欢自己现在的生活，根本不需要改变。或许还站上了吧台。菲利普捂住了脸，父亲会为此杀了他的。不过他清楚地记得是巴纳姆先上的桌子，父亲想必也不会愿意看见他输。</p><p>“威士忌浇灌悲惨人生，酒会戏剧充斥浮梦？”巴纳姆在酒馆的自动钢琴上乱放手指，“为什么不好好活一次？真正地活一次，真正地笑一次，拜托——”</p><p>“我只是想帮帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>为什么是我？</p><p>因为你似乎沉浸在某种伤痛之中。而我更喜欢人们的笑脸。</p><p>卡莱尔几乎把那瓶酒喝空了。酒精刺激着眼角，眼泪全数逼回。他应当笑的。过不了多久，他即将迎来他的第一个真正的微笑。菲利普又感觉到怀揣希望的痛苦。</p><p>最后的价格是百分之十。巴纳姆的事业目前看来广受欢迎，这笔投资怎么看也是合算的买卖。即使在讨价还价的过程中他又喝了不少酒，但至少将来的每个星期他都能从售票处满满的小抽屉里拿走百分之十。</p><p>菲利普有些脱力地靠着吧台。这将是他最后一次在父亲的思维里做事。</p><p>“菲利普，嗨，菲利普。”巴纳姆也醉得不轻，语无伦次地把胳膊绕在他的肩膀上，呼吸声在早已空无一人的酒馆里乱七八糟地回荡——付过超额的酒钱以后，连酒保都搭上毛巾回家休息去了，刚刚那一番折腾恐怕把那位好先生也累得不行。</p><p>“巴纳姆……先生。”菲利普勉强维持着礼节。</p><p>“是P.T。P.T.巴纳姆，我没和你说过前两个字吗？”</p><p>“P.T。”</p><p>“这就对了，菲利普。”巴纳姆爽朗地大笑，却因为动作幅度过大失去了平衡。菲利普试着去扶他，两个人跌跌撞撞地摔倒在沙发上。</p><p>“P.T，我问你。”被叫到名字的人趴在他身上，因为太醉而显得极端困倦，而菲利普固执地一遍遍发问，“为什么是我？”</p><p>菲利普不能离开一个牢笼，再进入另一个榨汁机。巴纳姆因为一无所有而无所畏惧，但他不顾一切的选择太需要勇气了。如果要把他所有的信任榨成硬币，那他宁愿回到先祖画像之前窒息而死。</p><p>“因为你……”</p><p>“因为什么？”</p><p>“因为……”</p><p>巴纳姆的头渐渐下垂，直到落到他的耳边。被酒精加热的呼吸灼烧着他侧脸的每一寸皮肤。</p><p>“因为你有一双好看的眼睛。”</p><p>菲利普还没来得及消化这话是什么意思，他到底有没有被利用，就醉得失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>当他照旧早早醒来，发现身上结结实实盘着一个人的时候，卡莱尔吓得手脚发麻，恨不得回去杀死昨天晚上的自己。</p><p>“喂，P.T！”</p><p>“菲——”巴纳姆皱着眉醒过来，不算优质的酒精在脑子里余威犹存，但这尖锐的头痛足以阻止他念出那个过于亲切的称呼。</p><p>“——利普。”</p><p>“咳。”卡莱尔清了清嗓子，低头看了一眼怀表，“我听说你才智超群。”</p><p>“……谢谢？”</p><p>“每天早上七点钟女佣会敲我的门叫我吃早饭。现在是六点二十分。”卡莱尔说，“我要怎么在四十分钟内回家，绕过门口一层一层的佣人，然后回到我的床上假装无事发生？”</p><p>“你要无事发生？”巴纳姆警觉地皱眉。</p><p>“我希望我父亲认为我们的，呃，交易，”卡莱尔因为这个词不自在地挪了挪，“光明正大地发生在谈判桌上。”</p><p>“这个理由尚可接受。”巴纳姆满意地咂咂嘴，慢腾腾地从菲利普身上爬起来。</p><p>“你跟我来。”</p><p>卡莱尔学过马术，巴纳姆从马戏团牵来的马自然身手超群。卡莱尔跟着巴纳姆骑马穿过杳无人迹的小路，自小在这座城市摸爬滚打的经验让巴纳姆对它的每个角落了如指掌。当那匹马无声无息地停下步子，卡莱尔喘着气抬头，发现他们竟然到了卡莱尔家的后院。</p><p>“这才是我工作第一天。”卡莱尔受到震撼。</p><p>“你以为那么高的薪资是为了什么。”巴纳姆安抚地拍了拍他的肩，“我理解你第一次干这事会有心理压力。跳过去，爬上两层楼，推开窗户，当当。你要的无事发生。”</p><p>“我还是和他们坦白一切吧。”</p><p>“我会陪着你一起。”巴纳姆又对他露出狡黠笑意，“来吧，菲利普。和我一起越过这堵墙。”</p><p>卡莱尔吞了口唾液，心脏隔着薄薄的胸口泵着血液送往头顶。</p><p>“你还有五分钟。”巴纳姆看了看表，最后的会心一击。</p><p>卡莱尔怨恨地瞪了他一眼，跳起来双手扒住围墙。巴纳姆在下面托着他，笑得停不下来。</p><p>“闭嘴。”卡莱尔低声说道。皮鞋在凹凸不平的墙面上一步步踏稳，他感觉自己蹬掉了几只干枯的爬山虎。最好落到底下那个罪魁祸首脸上，他恶毒地想。袖口和膝盖不可避免地蹭上了一层灰，或许还挂掉了几丝布料。但他总算攀到了足够的高度，跨坐在围墙上心惊胆战地看着地面。他刚刚踩掉的枯叶落在雪地里，摔得稀碎。</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“看着。”</p><p>巴纳姆后退了两步，猛地弹起。身高优势让他轻而易举地够到了围墙顶端，巴纳姆双手一撑就把自己举了上去。</p><p>“我将来也得学会这个吗。”卡莱尔绝望地问。</p><p>“你要学的可多了。”巴纳姆和他擦身而过，毫不犹豫地一跃而下。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>卡莱尔赶紧低头去看，巴纳姆稳稳地落在新扫过的雪地上，转过身对他张开了手臂。</p><p>“三分钟。”他满面笑容地提醒道。</p><p>卡莱尔顾不得考虑风度和礼节，眼睛一闭就跳了下去，结结实实地撞进巴纳姆的怀抱里。两个人因为这个拥抱都是一怔，卡莱尔想起清晨睁开眼趴在身上的人，深吸一口气推开了他。</p><p>“咳。”巴纳姆也颇不自在地清了清嗓子。</p><p>“那你——”</p><p>“那我——”</p><p>“咳，是。”巴纳姆对着阳台比了个手势，“请吧。”</p><p>菲利普住在二层，阳台上虽有融化的积雪，但并不算难以攀登。菲利普后知后觉地开始担心家里的安保问题。</p><p>“菲利普？”巴纳姆正举高手臂把他往上抬，声音显得有些吃力。</p><p>“你说。”卡莱尔终于把小臂压上了阳台。还有几步——</p><p>“你们的女佣准时吗？”</p><p>“分秒不差，怎么了？”另一只手也稳住了，接下来只需要一个引体向上，坏消息是他不会引体向上。</p><p>“现在已经整点过半分钟了。”</p><p>卡莱尔脚下一滑，差点前功尽弃。他低头和巴纳姆对视，两人都听见了菲利普房门外颇有耐心的敲门声。</p><p>“现在怎么办？”卡莱尔用口型问他。</p><p>巴纳姆只思考了一秒钟，然后抬头看向他。卡莱尔脑子里突然冒出一种不祥的预感。</p><p>“冒犯了。”巴纳姆低声说道，不等他反应过来，就双手抓住了他的脚腕，猛地向上一推。</p><p>卡莱尔总算翻进了自家阳台。他低头看了看巴纳姆，脸上红得要命。巴纳姆早就看到他的手指上一枚戒指都没有。</p><p>“少爷？”敲门声又响起来，伴随着女佣的呼唤。</p><p>“请、请进！”卡莱尔一边说着一边迅速开窗进屋。</p><p>几乎就在同时，房门也被女佣轻轻打开。</p><p>卡莱尔背对着门假装整理衣服，余光看到巴纳姆在楼下兴奋地对他挥拳。</p><p>“早餐准备好了，少爷。”</p><p>“我知道了。谢谢你。”</p><p>身后传来房门关闭的声响。卡莱尔长长地松了一口气，呼出的热气又一次在窗户上蒙上一层水雾。巴纳姆的脸因此变得模糊，卡莱尔鬼使神差地又把手指贴上玻璃。先是礼帽——</p><p>巴纳姆远远地看着他画，眼里全是笑意。然而这个笑容突然凝固了。巴纳姆朝着正门的方向看了看，没来得及告别，转身就翻回了墙外。</p><p>卡莱尔倏地敛起表情，漠然地看着老管家缓步出现在视线里。工作了一辈子的忠仆，卡莱尔宅真正的控制者。家族老宅像一座精密的机器，由管家掌控每一个零件的运转。一个又一个的卡莱尔交接财富，却没有人能撼动她的位置。</p><p>老管家在后院驻足片刻，面无表情地抬起头，迎上卡莱尔毫无闪躲的目光。她的视线在卡莱尔的眼中逡巡数秒，最终落到那顶正在融化的礼帽上。老管家缓缓皱起眉头，审视的目光带了斥责。</p><p>记住你的位置。那目光在说。</p><p>卡莱尔挂上微笑，转过身不再看她。衣服需要尽快换好，早餐不能比父亲母亲迟到。一切仿佛回到了原点，回到了二十多年来的每一个清晨。</p><p>但是——</p><p>卡莱尔迅速扣上袖扣，以往转瞬即逝的更衣变得漫长。但他想到明天他就会第一次去见到巴纳姆的马戏团，击碎那面屏障，进入一墙之隔的璀璨耀眼，成为惊呼和欢笑。推开房间厚重的大门，门把手死死地压抑着他，就像这幢宅子里繁复又一成不变的一切。他抬起头。</p><p>走廊里先祖的目光毫无波澜。画像成了死物。</p><p>而菲利普活了过来。</p><p>-END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>